Second Chance
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: This is a glimpse into the start of Roy and Ed's relationship. RoyXEd. First Series. Written for the FMA Big Bang.


**So sorry this is not finished. I've had too much going on...But I shall finish this fic very soon!**

**It was written for the FMA Big Bang for remaintobreathe 's art work.**

* * *

Edward sighed and adjusted the decorated blue military jacket on himself before he continued to sort through the paperwork that needed to be done. A small smile was on his face, despite the tedious work he was doing. He stole a glance around the office and the smile grew a little more.

Hawkeye was lecturing the bastard on doing his paperwork, Havoc was trying to sneak a quick smoke while the Lieutenant was distracted and Breda was about ready to fall off his chair at the scene. Fuery was tinkering with an old radio at his desk and Falman was oblivious to it all, reading the military handbook yet again.

Ed was happy here, because four years ago, he almost left these people, his home, his world forever. Eckhart, the crazed woman, had destroyed much of Central, and Ed had taken control of her airship with the help of Alphonse and the at the time Colonel. His plan had originally been to take the airship back to the other side of the Gate and destroy it there. However, Al and surprisingly, Mustang's frantic pleas and the idea that the Gate could be closed on their side and then there would be no more problems, made him change the plan. And in the four years, there hadn't been a single problem with the other world.

Moving his done pile over to Falman's desk, he smiled a little and sat back at his own. He started signing the papers he still had to do as his thoughts continued to wander. He had rejoined the military three years ago and Mustang had put him into his team before the other Generals could claim him. He did more office work than field work, but he was fine with that. After exploring and running all across Amestris and Europe, Ed was ready for down time.

Staying in the office more had allowed him to get to know the people in the office better. He and Falman had connected over reading, Fuery had helped him fix a few different electronics that Ed hadn't wanted to touch with alchemy. He joked around with Havoc and Breda, and helped Hawkeye when he could with the filing.

Though his relationship with Mustang was what had changed the most. He and the bastard got along well enough in the office besides the occasional short joke or useless comment on rainy days. He had even started to call him Roy, which had started around the time they began to celebrate the weekend and go to the bar near Headquarters for a few drinks.

When Edward had seen Roy after he had first returned, his heart had leapt up in his throat. He had not realized he'd missed the man _that_ much. He hadn't been expecting to see two dark, teasing eyes glancing back at him as they had ran up the alchemically-made bridge. However, he had been shocked to see a large black eye patch covering his left eye and part of the man's cheek.

Since that day, Ed had longed to see what was under the patch. He'd asked around the office a few times and only found out from Hawkeye that the night Roy had killed Bradley, Archer had shot him in the head, and that Roy was lucky to be alive. She did not know what was behind the patch as he had gone from a bloody face too bandages covering half his head the next time she saw him. Edward decided not to badger Roy about it, as it seemed as though if even Hawkeye didn't know, the man truly wanted it to remain a secret.

Despite the eye patch however, the general was still an attractive man. His hair had grown a bit longer on the one side over the patch, be he was still well-kept. He had always had a small crush for the man, and the distance in those four years had made his heart yearn for him.

Now that he was back and once again under Roy's command, however, he couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings. They were of the same gender for starters, and it only got worse under the law after that. But aside from being Roy's subordinate and the fact that being gay was still looked down upon…Ed did not want to risk the new friendship he had gotten with the man. He valued the friendship over almost everything, aside from Alphonse. He couldn't afford to screw it up by confessing that he was more than just attracted to Roy.

Edward sighed as he shuffled the papers on his desk once more and smiled slightly as he remembered that it was Friday; he and Roy would be going out for drinks again.

Roy watched as a soft smile grew on Edward's face. He had left his door open, and he leaned forward on his desk just so, he could see the blonde's desk perfectly. He often wondered why the bright, young man had stayed in the military. He could have easily enrolled in a college or started a business based off of alchemy…but he had stayed. And was more than willing to help work on office paperwork for some reason. Roy didn't mind the reason, as it left him with less work to do.

Roy didn't know what had happened to Edward when he had disappeared for two years, leaving behind a mystery. The Edward that had returned to them was much more matured, and not just in an attitude sense. True, he was calmer, more agreeable and didn't get riled up as often. However, his features had also changed. His face had lost the baby fat that had clung to his cheeks, now making his face more angled. He wore his hair in a ponytail now and no longer a braid. His hair reached to the middle of his back and he had even grown a few inches.

The Elric was impressive: his stature and golden eyes showing only that it hadn't been an easy life where ever he had been. But regardless of the browns he wore as a civilian, the military blue looked damn good on him. Now he only wished that he could see him with both eyes...

Since the blonde had returned, he and Roy had gotten along better. They were even drinking buddies now, which Roy had been unsure of at first as Ed had been underage until just last year. The kid was able to hold his alcohol well, and Roy had to wonder just what had happened to the younger alchemist.

Their friendship had grown, and though Roy knew it was wrong, he had slowly fallen for Edward. He knew it went against the law on several accounts, but his heart didn't care. He kept it to himself, much like he kept what was behind the patch quiet. However he was unsure how much longer he could keep Ed from knowing; or rather himself from exposing his feelings for the man.

Roy twirled the pen in his hand as he continued to watch the major. He had plans of taking Ed home tonight.

"Edward, these times out don't always have to end with a drinking competition."

The mentioned blonde glared before knocking back another glass of scotch and motioning for another.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't make short jokes, Bastard!" His voice was a little loud and a bit slurred, however he was determined to hold his alcohol better than Roy. He'd been in Germany for Gate's sake! He should definitely have a higher tolerance than the Bastard, but somehow by the end of the night, he'd be the one stumbling around and Roy would be the one guiding him out with ease.

The Bastard was chuckling again and Ed glared. When the laughter subsided, Roy asked, while drinking from his own glass, "So are you ever going to tell me where you were?"

Ed stiffened a little, swallowing half his own glass. He could play dumb, like he often tried to when the subject came up in their drinking, but…he wanted to tell Roy, he wanted someone to know.

"It was Germany, a country on the other side of the Gate," he stated slowly, finishing his drink and lowering his voice. He watched as his glass was refilled. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Roy had set down his glass and was staring at him with an odd look on his face. "I know it sounds crazy, but I lived there for years. Time passes quickly there. It was about six years for me while it was just two here."

"There are doubles of almost everyone there. There was one of Al, Gracia, Rose, and…Hughes." Ed chuckled at this. "His name was the only one that stayed the same over there."

"Maes…" Roy murmured and Edward saw his widened eyes.

"He's a good man on the other side, too, though I have to say he was on the wrong side of the government, but," Ed shrugged. "Germany is a war-torn country, inflation was high and alcohol was what people had to look forward to after trying to rebuild their city or clear the rubble.

"The technology there is far ahead of us, as you saw they have machines that can fly. And I know all of this sounds crazy, but it happened."

"Was there a double of me there?" Ed hadn't expected that question.

"If there was, I never met him," Edward murmured. He watched as Roy nodded slowly. He turned back to his glass, feeling a bit awkward, and swirled its contents around. When he felt a hand over his own, he looked up and stared into dark, blue eyes. Unconsciously he leaned closer, and didn't realize how close he had gotten until he felt Roy's breath against his lips as the man spoke.

"Thank you for telling me about this place, Edward," the blonde shivered at the husky way Roy had said his name, his eyes growing wide. "It sounds off and rather unreal, but I know what you are telling me is the truth." More than ever, Edward wanted to touch Roy to feel his skin…to see what was so wrong with his handsome face that covered part of it for so long. "I'd love to hear more about this other world sometime."

Edward suddenly came back to himself and jerked his head back and a blush flared on his face that he hoped would be mistaken for him possibly being drunk. He chose to ignore the smirk he saw and the chuckle he heard and instead turned his head and knocked back his drink.

"Yeah, sure no problem, Bastard," he mumbled before ordering another drink.

Roy adjusted Ed's flesh arm around his neck as he helped the younger man stay up right as they walked. The blonde's knees barely help him up, but Roy didn't mind as Ed pressed himself more and more against his body. The general was used to Edward's weight as many Friday and Saturday nights after they had gone to the bar ended up like this. Ed would drink too much and he would be like this more nights than not. Sometimes, like tonight, Roy would claim that it wasn't safe for Ed to be home alone like this, though in truth he'd be perfectly fine; and instead take the blonde home with him. He himself could feel mild effects of the smaller amount of alcohol he had drank, but was able to function much better than Ed was.

Walking carefully up the stairs to his house, Roy wiggled a little bit in an attempt to get his keys from the pocket that Ed was pressed against. When he accidentally rubbed the back of his hand against Ed's crotch to get the keys, he smirked at the moan that had tumbled from the youngers lips. As Edward would not remember any of this the next morning, the amount of alcohol he'd had had seen to that; Roy rubbed the area a bit more and had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the way Ed was rubbing back on him.

Removing his hand and unlocking the door, he was mildly shocked when Ed wrapped his arms around his shoulders and he felt his lips on the back of his neck. Roy chuckled and led them into the door, Ed's lips leaving a trail of kisses around his neck as he closed the door and locked it behind him. He led Ed to the living room to enjoy the blonde while he could.

He never forced Ed to do anything. Roy always let the drunken blonde set the pace. His only rule that he set for himself was that he would never have sex with Ed when he was like this. He would gladly kiss and rub himself against the blonde and allow Ed the same, but by the end of the night it would be his own hand that he would come into.

Edward didn't hesitate to push Roy onto the couch and crawl on top of him. Roy smirked, this wasn't how they normally where…he'd have to fix that later. Edward's lips were kissing messily at his neck and Roy wished for a moment that Ed was more aware. However if he was more aware, then he probably would not be kissing him.

Roy cupped one of the younger alchemist's warm, flushed cheeks and brought him level to his eyes. His other arm wrapped around Ed's neck and pressed him closer as he brought their lips together. He flicked his tongue along the seam of the blonde's lips and slid it into his mouth the moment that Ed gave in. Edward moaned when Roy's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth, and a groan sounded low in Roy's throat as Ed sucked on his tongue.

His eye widened as he felt Ed push his flesh knee in between his legs and bit back a moan. "I don't think so, Ed." Roy straightened his legs around Ed's and carefully rolled over so that he was now on top.

"Roy," his voice was slurred and loud, slightly whiney as well. His golden eyes were hazed over by both alcohol and lust. And his hips rolled up into Roy's letting the elder know just how hard he was. Roy swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth and rolled his hips into Ed's. They just stared at each other for a little while as they did this. Nose to nose, panting, moaning and cursing. Edward had wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders and now tilted his head upward, allowing Roy's tongue to plunge into his mouth as their hips continued to move and grind against each other.

Roy knew he'd have to stop soon. Have to get up and pull himself away from the hot body beneath him; to ignore Ed's pleas and curses for him to come and lay with him. Wait in the kitchen behind a closed door and try not to touch himself as he waited not too long for Ed to pass out.

But then he noticed Ed's hips moving slower and slower. Pulling back from the tempting red and now slightly swollen lips, he saw that Ed's eyes were drooping. _'He's drunk more than I thought.'_ Roy smiled softly down at the blonde who was wavering between consciousness he kissed his forehead and moved to get up.

Then Ed did something he'd never done before. He tightened his arms around Roy's neck and kissed him on the lips before his arms went slack again. Shocked by the unusual movement, Roy moved slowly to get up and heard Ed murmur, "Love you, Roy."

His name was muffled, but Roy heard it all the same. His knees buckled a tad and he sat down on the side of the couch. Roy wet his lips as his head hovered over Ed's sleeping face. Gradually he lowered it and moved the thick blond bangs away from Edward's face. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he wanted to wait until the next morning to answer.

Instead , Roy picked Ed up, deciding not to leave the alchemist in the living room that night. One arm under Edward's knees and the other around his back, Roy smiled a little as the blonde's head lolled onto his shoulder. With a bit of difficulty, Roy pulled back the covers and lay Ed down. Crawling in next to him, Roy covered them both and wrapped his arms around Edward, pleased when he curled up against him. Roy didn't even mind going to sleep with a hard-on, not when he had Ed in his bed.

Edward woke up with a throbbing headache, and he let out a soft moan. Moving his hand out from under the blanket, he rubbed his forehead and cursed quietly. He knew, based off of the hangover he had, that Roy wouldn't have let him go home alone, so he was more than likely on the man's couch. However as he rubbed his face into the pillow, he realized it didn't have the silky feel of the throw pillows on the couch.

Ed opened his eyes slowly. Groaning when the sun that filtered through the curtains blinded him. Adjusting slowly to the light of the room, he saw a pale blue color on the walls instead of the beige walls of Roy's living room. He spotted a military uniform on the floor and more peeking out of the closet. He allowed himself to relax and snuggle into the pillow, knowing he was just in Roy's bedroom.

…But then, where was Roy?

He moved a little wanting to get up; but stilled as he felt an arm around his waist tighten, and a warm body press itself further against his back. Ed shivered a little and turned his head to glimpse behind him. He was in bed with Roy.

His eyes widened as he wracked his brain, trying to remember what happened after they had left the bar that would have ended with him sharing the man's bed. He came up with nothing and he could feel panic rise in him a little; until he realized that both he and, by the feel of it, Roy were fully clothed.

He felt the arm tighten around him again and heard Roy make a quiet noise. He was still for a moment, forgetting to breathe and letting out his breath shudderingly as Roy's hand rubbed his stomach.

"'Morning, Edward," the blonde shivered again at the deep, husky tone of Roy's voice.

"Ah, morning, Roy," Ed was proud of himself for not stuttering, even when he felt Roy's lips on the back of his neck.

"Do you remember last night?" The husky tone stayed with his voice and Ed could feel his cock throb suddenly.

This was when Edward realized that something big really must have happened...And he didn't remember it at all! "Nothing after we left the bar, why?" Ed didn't know if he wanted to know. Edward gasped when he was suddenly rolled over onto his back and Roy was over him.

"Well, Edward, when we got home, you confessed your love for me." Roy's face was blank and his voice gave nothing of how he felt away.

Edward's eyes widened, horrified that he had let out what he had considered to be his most guarded secret. _'This is it. I've ruined everything. My friendship with Roy, my job...ruined.'_ These thoughts rushed through his mind until he realized Roy's lips were pressed against his, and the man's tongue was sliding across his lips. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized had closed, and just as he started to open his mouth, Roy moved away smirking.

"But you fell asleep before I could say that I love you, too." As Ed's jaw dropped, Roy got up off the bed and sauntered out of the room.

Edward slowly raised his flesh hand to his lips and carefully touched them. He could feel his face grow red and he quickly got out of bed and followed Roy to the kitchen.

He found Roy flipping pancakes and he went over to the medicine cabinet and took some painkillers before joining Roy and setting the table.

Roy could sense that Edward did not know what to do and decided to keep making breakfast like he normally did…for now.

Setting the plates full of pancakes on the table, Roy sat down in his spot across from Ed. Pouring a bit of syrup on his stack, he picked up his knife and fork, beginning to cut into it. He paused for a moment, just before eating the first piece, seeing Edward staring at him still seemingly trying to process the morning's events. Roy could almost see the gears slowly turning in the blonde's mind.

"You…" Roy blinked as Ed finally spoke. "You..."

"Yes, Edward?" Roy asked, trying to keep a serious look on his face and fighting the urge to smirk.

"Love." Ah, they were getting somewhere now. "Me?" The last word nearly came out as a squeak Roy noted, unable to stop the slight lift of his lips.

"Yes, Edward. I love you." Roy took this time to eat the pancake piece that was still on his fork. He watched as Edward's face turned red again and watched him chewing on his lower lip.

"I," Roy paused for a moment in his cutting. "I love you too." Roy finished cutting, and glanced up to see Ed staring at him, this determined and nervous look on his face. Roy smiled, and stayed silent until Edward opened his mouth again. Roy took the pancake on his fork and more or less shoved it into Ed's mouth.

As Ed slowly began to chew, Roy chuckled. "Edward. Loosen up, things will simply have to change a little now." He heard Edward choke suddenly and his eyes flew up to meet the golden eyed, mildly panicked look. "You'll be staying under my command, Ed. Don't worry, I wouldn't make you move." He watched with a little amusement as Edward completely relaxed and slouched in his chair. "Was that what you were so worried about?"

"Yeah…And we're going to have to be careful, Bastard. You need to be Fuhrer someday after all."

Roy smiled, feeling a little touched that Edward was worried about his career. "Yes, I was getting to that next. At this point I believe it would be safest to tell no one of this, except for Alphonse and Riza, this way if we slip up or people get suspicious, they could be our damage control."

When Ed nodded, Roy set his hand palm up on the table. The blonde stared at it for a moment before slowly reaching out with his left hand and squeezing Roy's, smiling a little at him, not entirely sure what to do next or what would be in store for them.

Squeezing Roy's hand again, Edward smirked, confusing Roy as he sipped at his water. "One more thing, Roy…No office sex." Edward laughed as Roy spit his water out across the table.

It had been about three weeks since he and Roy had begun to see each other. While they couldn't exactly go to romantic restaurants or very fancy places, Roy turned out to be an excellent cook and every dinner the two ate together just seemed to get better. Edward at first had felt a bit awkward in the office for the first time in years. He could feel Roy's gaze on him and it made him shiver and feel a bit too warm.

When the majority of the office had left for lunch, and the remaining few were getting ready to leave, Roy came to the door and asked for Ed to come in. Watch as he left the doorway, but left it open so he could follow, Edward fought back a flush and stood from his desk.

The moment he walked through the door, his hand was grabbed and he was spun around as the door swiftly closed, and he was pressed against it. Blinking, Ed stared up into dark blue eyes and realized that Roy had been hiding behind the door. Hearing the lock slide into place, Edward blinked again, and his face grew red as Roy's face grew closer to his own.

"Roy…"

"You know, Ed, not many people can make this uniform look this goo-"

"I'm not taking it off, Roy."

The elder pouted and Edward shook his head before shrugging off Roy's hands. "You're going to have to wait a bit longer for sex, Roy. And the office isn't my ideal place to have my first." Ed saw Roy swallow at that. "No office sex anyways, Roy." He started walking towards the couch in the room before flopping down onto it, tilting his head back so he could see Roy at the door.

Roy sighed, not unlocking the door and followed Ed over to the couch. "Someday we'll do it, Ed…" He trailed off as he sat down staring at the blonde's crotch before his gaze rose to see bright, golden eyes.

"Someday is not _today_, Roy." Ed muttered as he swatted Roy's hand away from his crotch, watching for a moment as a sly smirk grew on his lips. Shaking his head, Edward sighed and he scooted himself closer to Roy before leaning against him. The blonde smiled as Roy's arms wrapped around him, and he closed his eyes…until he realized that his jacket felt lighter. He swatted at Roy's hands again, getting them away from the buttons. "No, Roy."

The elder sighed, raising his arms up in surrender. "Fine, fine."

They sat together, silent for a few minutes until Ed spoke up. "So…why did you want me in here, again?"

"Well," Roy drawled out, a tad bit hesitant. "Because I wanted to spend some…_quality_ time with you."

"You're awful, Roy. I'm leaving now."

"…You don't seem to be getting up."

"You're too comfy, I'll be leaving in a minute."

"Well then w-"

"Roy, shut up."

The elder man smirked a little as Edward curled further into him and eventually laid down in his lap.

"You know Ed, you're in the perfect position to-"

"You're not very subtle today are you?" Ed mumbled.

"You bring this out of me, what can I say?"

"You could shut your mouth?"

Roy hummed. "Fair enough."

Edward groaned as his back hit the door.

"Sorry," Roy murmured before placing his lips back on Ed's. His hand ran across the wood of the door until he found the doorknob. Twisting it and quickly opening the door, he tightened his other arm around Ed's waist to prevent him from falling.

They stumbled through the door to Roy's office, leaving it open. They stumbled past Ed's desk, his jacket laying on the floor from taking it off earlier. And Roy stopped walking suddenly, but Ed didn't question it. He wrapped a leg around Roy's waist and felt one of Roy's hands tightly grip it. He arched his back and moaned as he felt Roy's tongue slide into his mouth and was a bit shocked when Roy followed him down a little. Ed gasped quietly as he was pressed against Roy's stomach. He could feel the heat that was Roy and he could not help but start to rub himself against his superior. Ed tightened his grip on Roy's military jacket, and brought a gloved hand to his head, threading through his hair.

Edward opened his eyes slowly, as Roy's lips slowly pulled away from his. He continued to rub against Roy, until he saw the smirk on his face.

"I thought you had said no office sex, Ed?" Roy teased, slightly breathless.

Ed moaned as Roy pulled him tighter still, and felt the man's cock pressing against him.

"Shut up, Bastard," Ed pulled him back down and kissed him hard. Moments later Edward found himself picked up by Roy and carried into his inner office.

The blonde growled softly into Roy's neck as he felt his ass be squeeze by Roy after being set down. He nipped and licked at Roy's neck as he started unbuttoning the man's jacket. He groaned as he felt Roy undoing his pants and cavalry skirt.

"No underwear, Edward? I'd almost say you planned this." Roy teased again.

"Roy…" Ed moaned breathlessly for a moment as he felt the man's hand squeeze him. Moments later his pants dropped and he was backed up onto Roy's desk. "Hurry up."

"I'm surprised it only took a week to make you want this so much," Roy chuckled until Edward bit his neck and dragged his teeth across the offended skin.

"I've wanted you for so long," Edward tightened his arms around Roy, burying his head in his face.

Roy blinked. This was a slightly new confession.


End file.
